kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
König Micky
König Micky, oft auch Der König oder Eure Majestät genannt, oder einfach nur Micky Maus, ist der König von Schloss Disney und ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie. Er reist durch die Welten und bekämpft die Mächte der Dunkelheit und ist ein Schlüsselschwertmeister und der auserwählte Schlüsselschwertträger des Reich der Dunkelheit, trotz das er dem Pfad des Lichts folgt. Ursprünglich glaubte er daran, dass die Dunkelheit ausgelöscht werden muss, doch erkennt er irgendwann durch Riku, dass Licht und Dunkelheit nicht ohne das andere existieren können. Früher war er ein Schiffsjunge auf Karlos Schiff im Fluss der Nostalgie, später wurde er der Schüler des Schlüsselschwertmeisters Yen Sid. Micky war einer der Gegenspieler von Meister Xehanort und hatte später als erstes bemerkt, dass die Herzlosenbedrohung beginnt, weswegen er auch den ersten Gumi-Jet entwickelt hat, damit er und andere zu den anderen Welten reisen können, um die Monster bekämpfen zu können. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Während Terra, Ventus und Aqua auf der Suche nach Meister Xehanort und Vanitas sind, durchläuft Micky seine Meisterprüfung unter der Aufsicht von Yen Sid im mystischen Turm und wird von Donald Duck und Goofy begleitet. Später verschwindet Micky ohne die Erlaubnis von Meister Yen Sid, in dem er den Sternensplitter verwendet, welcher ihn zu anderen Welten reisen lässt, doch der Landeort ist eher zufällig, da Micky noch nicht gelernt hat damit umzugehen. Terras sieht Micky, wie er sich gerade mit dem Sternensplitter davon macht, als er den Turm das erste Mal besucht und sich auf den Weg zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof begibt. Der Sternensplitter wusste, trotz Mickys Unwissenheit, dass Micky dort von Ventus gebraucht werden würde. Als Ventus den Kampf gegen Vanitas verliert, schreitet Micky ein und hilft den Jungen. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es ihn zu vertreiben und dann gelangen sie mit dem Sternensplitter nach Radiant Garden. Später verbündete sich Micky mit Aqua und gemeinsam helfen sie dem jungen Mädchen Kairi, aus den Fängen der Unversierten, zu entkommen. Nach der Hilfsaktion entschwindet er schon wieder in Richtung Nimmerland, sagt Aqua aber vorher noch, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauch. Während seiner Erkundung durch das Nimmerland, lauert Vanitas ihm bereits auf und macht ihn bewusstlos und ihn darauffolgend zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof entführt. Ventus versucht Micky zu helfen, als er mitbekommt was mit ihm los ist, doch dann wird auch er mitgerissen. Micky landet mitten in der Anderswelt, wo ihn Aqua findet und zurück zum mystischen Turm bringt. Nachdem Micky wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, kehrt er wieder zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zurück, wo er Aqua hilft gegen Ventus zu kämpfen, welcher von Vanitas kontrolliert wird und sie schließlich zum mystischen Turm zurück bringt, wo sie dann herausfinden, dass Ventus Herz seinen Körper verlassen hat. Später, nachdem Aqua den Turm wieder mit Ventus verlassen hat, um ihn in einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, gibt Micky traurig den Sternensplitter und das Sternensucher Schlüsselschwert ab, da er denkt, sein Ziel verfehlt zu haben und seinen Meister enttäuscht zu haben und will den Turm verlassen. Doch bevor er gehen kann, überreicht ihm Meister Yen Sid das Schlüsselschwert mit einem Lächeln zurück, womit ihm klar ist, dass er den Titel eines Schlüsselschwertmeisters würdig ist. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Nachdem die Barrieren zwischen den Welten langsam brechen, in dem Meteoriten durch den Himmel fliegen, bemerkt Micky die Bedrohung durch die Dunkelheit. Micky sucht nach Hilfe, da er von einer großen Gefahr ausgeht. Indem er das Material von den Meteoriten benutzt, erschafft er ein Gumi-Jet und reist nach Radiant Garden und trifft dort auf Ansem der Weise. Micky freundet sich mit ihm an und erzählt ihm über seine Bedenken wegen der wachsenden Dunkelheit. Micky trifft hier auch das erste Mal auf Xehanort. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Micky verlässt seine Heimat, das Schloss Disney, und hinterlässt nur einen Brief mit Anweisungen für Donald Duck und Goofy, die "den Schlüssel" finden sollen. [[Datei:König Micky Abspann KH.png|right|thumb|Mickey am Ende von Kingdom Hearts]] Während seiner Reisen, reist Micky durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit nach Stadt Traverse und findet das Schlüsselschwert des Reichs der Dunkelheit. Im Reich der Dunkelheit trifft er auf Riku und fragt nach dem Zustand seines Herzens. Nachdem Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht, besiegt ist, hilft er Sora Kingdom Hearts zu verschließen, in dem er erst die Herzlosen im Reich der Dunkelheit aufhält und danach mit Sora gemeinsam die Tür zur Dunkelheit von beiden Seiten verschließt. Micky und Riku haben sich beide dafür entschieden, im Reich der Dunkelheit zu verweilen. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora, Donald und Goofy betreten das Schloss des Entfallens, da sie denken, dass der König und Riku hier sind, doch Micky betritt erst später das Schloss, als sich Riku im Keller befindet. Er erscheint mehrfach vor Riku, während er gegen seine innere Dunkelheit kämpft, bis sie sich später schließlich von Gesicht zu Gesicht sehen. Als er mit Riku auf DiZ trifft, beginnt er an der Identität von der vermummten Person zu zweifeln. Kurz bevor Riku das letzte Mal auf Ansem trifft, versucht er Micky dazu zu bringen, ihn zu vernichten, falls Ansem ihn wieder übernehmen sollte, doch Micky lehnt das ab und verspricht, ihm wieder zu helfen freizukommen und ihm keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Riku gewinnt den Kampf, doch Ansem versucht ihn in Dunkelheit zu binden, aber Micky schafft es ihn zum Licht zu bringen. Durch diese gemeinsame Erfahrung baut sich zwischen den beiden eine ähnlich starke Freundschaft auf, wie zwischen Donald und Goofy mit Sora. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an nennt Riku ihn nur noch Micky. Nachdem sie das Schloss verlassen, trennen sich kurz darauf jedoch wieder ihre Wege, ungewiss, wohin Micky verschwindet. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' König Micky erscheint im Waldstück von Twilight Town und trifft auf Riku, welcher die Form von Ansem angenommen hat. Micky bereitet sich auf einen Angriff vor, bis Riku seine Augenbinde abnimmt und seine wahre Gestalt zeigt. Riku verlangt vom König, dass er Sora nichts darüber erzählt, was passiert ist, sobald er aufwacht. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Einige Zeit nachdem Riku DiZ verlassen hat, trifft er auf Micky und überreicht ihm den Talerbeutel und den Kristall, welche er beide von Roxas im simulierten Twilight Town entwendet hat. Riku bittet den König außerdem, nichts über seine Aufenthalt oder seinen Zustand an Sora oder Kairi weiterzugeben, da er nicht will, dass sie ihn in dieser Form sehen. Später erreicht Micky in einer schwarzen Kutte den Bahnhofsplatz von Twilight Town, um Sora gegen die Niemande zu helfen. Nach dem Kampf, überreicht er Sora den Talerbeutel, und gibt ihm den Rat, seinen alten Meister, Yen Sid, zu besuchen. Yen Sid erläutert Mickys Gründe, warum er damals das Schloss Disney verlassen hat, da er der Herzlosenbedrohung auf den Grund gehen wollte und was die mysteriöse Organisation damit zu tun hat. Nach Hollow Bastion erzählt Micky die Wahrheit über "Ansem", verliert dabei aber kein Wort über Riku. Gemeinsam mit den anderen verteidigt er Radiant Garden vor den beschworenen Herzlosen von Malefiz. Eigentlich wollte er, dass Sora, Donald und Goofy verschwinden, doch Donald und Goofy missachten die Befehle, als sie mitbekommen, wie verzweifelt Sora Leon und den anderen helfen will. Nachdem sie Demyx besiegt haben, sind sie erst ein wenig wütend, dass sie nicht abgehauen sind, doch dann froh über die Hilfe von Sora, Donald und Goofy. Als Goofy für tot geglaubt gilt, schwört Micky, dass die Herzlosen dafür bezahlen werden und wirft seine schwarze Kutte ab. Später, als sie merken dass es Goofy wieder gut geht und er nur bewusstlos war, sind alle wieder froh. Als Micky und Sora Xemnas begegnen, springt er ihm hinterher in einen Korridor der Dunkelheit, bevor dieser sich schließt, wodurch allerdings Sora, Donald und Goofy zurückbleiben müssen, doch da Micky kurze Zeit später in Twilight Town wieder auftaucht, ist es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, Xemnas zum Hauptquartier der Organisation XIII zu folgen. left|thumb|250px|Micky beglückwünscht Riku Sora und die anderen Treffen ihn in Twilight Town, wo sie einen Weg in Die Welt die niemals war durch das digitale Twilight Town finden, welches DiZ geschaffen hatte. Als sie die Welt betreten, eilt Micky bereits voraus um nach Ansem dem Weisen zu schauen. Er findet ihn schließlich auch und rettet ihn vor einer Gruppe Niemande. Ansem versucht danach seine Maschine zu benutzen, um Kingdom Hearts in Daten zu verwandeln, doch der Plan schlägt fehl, woraufhin die Maschine explodiert und Ansem verschwindet. Nicht viel später treffen Micky, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald und Goofy auf Xemnas und sehen, wie er Kingdom Hearts öffnet. Xemnas blockiert Micky und Kairi den Zugang zu den Kämpfen gegen ihn, zuerst indem er ein riesiges Gebäude auf die Eingangstür schmeißt, wodurch sie nicht mehr benutzbar ist und später, in dem er das dunkle Portal zu den Inseln des Schicksals schließt, wodurch diesmal auch Goofy und Donald ausgesperrt werden und nur noch Sora und Riku übrig bleiben um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Nachdem Sora und Riku der Organisation einen großen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht haben, warten Micky, Donald, Goofy und Kairi bereits auf den Inseln des Schicksals auf die beiden Helden. Sobald sie durch die Tür des Lichts treten, rennt Micky zu Riku und gratuliert ihm zur Vernichtung der Organisation XIII. Während des Abspanns, ist Micky mit Donald, Goofy, Dagobert Duck, Tick, Trick und Track, Pluto und Jiminy zu sehen, wie sie zurück zu ihrem Schloss kehren, wo er einen Kuss von Königin Minnie bekommt. Kurze Zeit später sendet Micky einen Brief per Flaschenpost zu den Inseln des Schicksals. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' thumb|right|thumb|Micky schreibt einen Brief an Sora Micky digitalisiert Jiminys Tagebuch, um die mysteriöse Nachricht "Ihre Schmerzen werden heilen, wenn wir zurück zu Hilfe eilen" zu entschlüsseln. Als plötzlich Bugs im System auftauchen, entscheidet Micky, dass sie eine Daten-Version von Sora erschaffen, um die Bugs loszuwerden. Der digitale Sora wird nach Stadt Traverse gesandt, wo er von Herzlosen angegriffen wird. Nachdem Micky die Herzlosen mit seinem Sternensucher besiegt hat, versucht er aus der Bibliothek zu entkommen, doch bemerkt er, dass er mit Jiminy, Donald und Goofy eingesperrt ist. Irgendwie haben sie es geschafft, ebenfalls in die Datenwelt zu gelangen, auch wenn dies nicht die Absicht war. Im Tagebuch verbündet Micky sich mit Daten-Sora und dem Tagebuch selbst, welches die Form von Riku angenommen hat, um die Herzlosen zu vernichten und die Datenwelt zu bereinigen. Nachdem Soras eigener Herzloser, welcher das Tagebuch infiziert hatte, besiegt wurde, kehren Micky und seine Freunde zurück in die reale Welt, um die Bereinigung vollständig abzuschließen, doch eine weitere Nachricht sagt, dass die Tür zu einer neuen Welt geöffnet wurde. Um das neue Mysterium mit aufzudecken, verlangt Micky, erneut in die Datenwelt gesendet zu werden. Innen angekommen, begleitet er Daten-Sora durch das Schloss des Entfallens, bis sie auf eine Daten-Version von Naminé stoßen, welche ihnen über Terra, Ventus, Aqua und den Grund der Infizierung erzählt, welche von der rechten Naminés geschaffen wurde, als sie Soras Erinnerungen entfernte und später wieder herstellte. Nachdem alles im Tagebuch wieder hergestellt ist, kehrt Micky wieder in seine Welt zurück und beginnt damit den Brief für Sora zu schreiben, in dem geschrieben steht, dass er diejenigen retten soll, welche mit seinem Herzen verbunden sind. Später berichtet Micky Yen Sid, dass er glaubt, endlich das Versteck von Ventus verlorenen Herzen gefunden zu haben, wodurch nur noch Terras Herz fehlt. Ihre Unterhaltung gerät schnell in Richtung Meister Xehanort, welcher durch die Vernichtung seines Herzlosen und seines Niemands wieder zu seinem Ursprung zurückkehren kann. Aus Angst, mehr als nur einen Xehanort bekämpfen zu müssen, befiehlt Yen Sid Micky, dass er Sora und Riku der Meisterprüfung unterziehen soll. Aussehen König Micky ist von seiner Gesamterscheinung her eine vermenschlichte Maus. Mit Ausnahme seines Gesichts, das orange getönt ist, ist seine Haut ansonsten nur schwarz gefärbt. Micky hat zwei oval geformte, eng anliegende Augen mit schwarzen kreisförmigen Pupillen. Seine Ohren sind groß und rund. Auf seiner orange getönten kurzen Schnauze, befindet sich seine annähernd runde schwarze Nase. Seine Zunge ist rot gefärbt. Er hat auch einen langen aber dünnen Schwanz. In Kingdom Hearts trägt er nur weiße Handschuhe, eine rote kurze Hose mit zwei Knöpfen auf der Vorderseite und zwei große gelbe Pantoffel. Persönlichkeit Trotz seines Mutes, ist der Micky aus der Vergangenheit weniger mutig und rennt vor den Kämpfen weg, so wie er vor den Herzlosen geflohen ist, welche in seinem Haus aufgetaucht sind. Er rettet Sora bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten, doch nur aus der Ferne. Der einzige große Unterschied in der Persönlichkeit des Mickys aus der Vergangenheit und des derzeitigen ist, dass der alte viel fauler und unverantwortlich ist, während der derzeitige Micky sehr aktiv ist und auch weise geworden ist. Die Gründe für diesen starken Persönlichkeitswandel sind nicht genau bekannt, doch könnte es entweder auf das Schlüsselschwert zurückzuführen sein oder das er als König Verantwortung übernehmen musste. Micky ist sehr freundlich, loyal und ein Optimist. Er ist jederzeit bereit seinen Freunden zu helfen und versucht sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen. In den ersten Spielen jedoch merkte er an, dass er Angst vor der Dunkelheit hätte und das Licht der einzige Schlüssel ist, doch dies ändert sich, nachdem er auf Riku trifft. Micky bemerkt, das Licht und Dunkelheit zusammenarbeiten können und nicht einmal ohne ihr Gegenstück existieren könnten. Er kann auch wütend werden, wie in Kingdom Hearts II zu sehen ist, als Goofy durch einen umher fliegenden Stein bewusstlos wird. Fertigkeiten Trotz das Micky nicht sehr groß ist, ist er eine sehr mächtige Person, welcher mit einem Schlag drei Schattenborn nach dem Kampf mit Ansem vernichtet hat. Er ist sehr begabt mit dem Schlüsselschwert und auch nur einer von zwei Disney Charakteren, welche Schlüsselschwerter tragen. Er verwendet seine Größe und Geschwindigkeit im vollen Umfang, um seine Vorteile zu erweitern. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Micky seine Stärken bei Meister Yen Sid gelernt hat, bevor Micky selbst zum Meister wurde. Es ist auch bekannt, dass Micky zwei Schlüsselschwerter verwenden kann: Sternensucher und Königsanhänger D, dem Schlüsselschwert aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit. Er verwendet sein Sternensucher in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts coded. Micky ist möglicherweise der stärkste Befürwörter des Lichts, trotz seiner tiefen Freundschaft zu Riku. In Sachen Magie ist Micky ebenfalls sehr erfahren. In Kingdom Hearts II verwendet Micky die Fertigkeit "Königssalve", eine deutlich Licht basierende Magie, sowie "Heilig", welches die höchste Lichtmagie von allen ist. Auch in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep zeigt er magisches Talent, so benutzt er Vita, nachdem Vanitas Ventus besiegt hat, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Auch außerhalb des Kampfes ist Micky sehr begabt. Er hat viel Zeit im Reich der Dunkelheit verbracht und sein Schlüsselschwert aus dem Reich des Nichts ist das Gegenstück zu Soras Königsanhänger, welches das Schlüsselschwert des Reich des Lichts ist. Als Beweis für die Stärke seines Herzens hat Micky niemals mit der Dunkleheit in sich selbst gekämpft und er kann die Korridore der Dunkelheit ohne Schaden zu nehmen verwenden. Laut dem Ansem Berichten hat Micky die Vorteile der Gumi-Steine entdeckt und sie verwendet, um zu anderen Welten zu reisen. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ist Der König eine Freundeskarte, welche ausschließlich von Riku verwendet wird. Diese Karte beschwört König Micky, welcher Riku heilt, allen Gegnern Schaden zufügt, sie kurzzeitig betäubt und das Deck von Riku wiederherstellt. Die Karten des Königs sind die einzig stapelbaren, welche zu einem Spezialmanöver führen. Je mehr Karten verwenden werden, desto größer sind die einzelnen Wirkungen der Karten, sprich: mehr Heilung, mehr Schaden und längere Betäubungszeit für Gegner. Mickys Karte gehört außerdem zu einer von wenigen Karten die Rikus LP heilen, die andere ist die Oogie Boogie Feindeskarte. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories kann Riku mithilfe von Micky Sanktus Explosion und Implosion Spezialmanöver vernwenden, sowohl im normalen als auch im Sinistra-Modus. Datei:Königsanhänger D KH.png|Königsanhänger D Datei:Sternensucher KHII.png|Sternensucher D-Link right|150px :Hauptartikel: Micky (D-Link) In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist Micky als Dimensions-Link für Ventus und Aqua verfügbar. Während er als D-Link verwendet wird, können sie entweder einen Angriff aus der Luft ausführen oder viele Lichtkugeln freisetzen, welche den Gegnern Schaden zufügt. Als König spielen ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In bestimmten Kämpfen gegen Endgegner, erscheint ein alternatives Menü, falls Sora besiegt werden sollte. Anstelle des normalen "Weiterspielen" und "Spiel laden", bekommt Sora die Option "Ich gebe nicht auf!" und "Das ist das Ende ...". Falls "Ich gebe nicht auf" ausgewählt wird, kann der Spieler kurzzeitig mit Micky spielen. Dies kann mehrfach in einem Kampf vorkommen. Im Kampf kann Micky zwei Attacken verwenden: Die erste ist der normale Angriff und der andere ist Königssalve, ein magische Angriff, welche Schaden durch eine Kugel aus Licht macht, welche ihr Ziel verfolgt. Wie bei Sora springt auch Micky durch die -Taste und führt mit der -Taste Situations-Kommandos aus. Micky besitzt jedoch nur ein Situations-Kommando, welches Aufladen heißt und die Drive-Leiste von Micky füllt. Sobald die Drive-Leiste voll ist, kann Micky Heiliges Licht einsetzen, wodurch Soras HP und MP vollständig wieder aufgeladen werden und der Spieler wieder die Kontrolle über Sora übernimmt. Wenn Micky vor dem erfolgreichen einsetzen von Heiliges Licht besiegt wird, benutzt er einen Trank, welcher die Hälfte von Soras HP wiederherstellt, aber die MP so lässt, wie sie vorher waren. Trotz das Micky Schaden austeilen kann, ist es ihm unmöglich Endgegner zu besiegen, da er über keine Abschlussangriffe verfügt. Doch da Micky ein sehr guter Kämpfer ist, lohnt es sich ihn im Kampf solange zu benutzen, bis der Gegner keine Energie mehr verlieren kann und danach Sora wieder zu beleben. In folgenden Kämpfen kann Micky erscheinen: *Shan-Yu *Torwächter und Riesenbrabbelbalg *Kettenbalg/Dunkeltroll *Zerberus *Die Hydra *Vulkan- und Blizzardlord *Sturmreiter *Xaldin *Sensenmeister (Erster Kampf) *Xemnas (Erster Kampf) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' König Micky ist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Missionsmodus spielbar und trägt dort die gesamte Zeit über eine schwarze Kutte. Um ihn als spielbaren Charakter freizuschalten, muss jede Mission beendet werden, wodurch der Gegenstand "Des Königs Rückkehr" im Mogry-Laden verfügbar ist. Durch den Kauf dieses einmaligen Gegenstandes, wird der König als Charakter freigeschaltet. Er kann sowohl seinen Sternensucher als auch sein Königsanhänger D im Kampf verwenden, sowie verschiedene verbesserte Formen. Galerie Datei:König Micky (FN) KHII.png|König Micky im Fluss der Nostalgie Datei:König Micky BBS.png|König Micky in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Datei:König Micky (Schwarze Kutte) KHII.png|König Micky in einer schwarzen Kutte Datei:König Micky ReCOM.png|König Micky in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Datei:König Micky (HT) (Karte).png|König Mickys Freundeskarte in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Datei:König Micky KH.png|König Micky in Kingdom Hearts Datei:König Micky (LdM) 3D.png|König Micky im Land der Musketiere in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Datei:König Micky (SM) 3D.png|König Micky in Symphonie der Magie in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger